Notre Dame de Paris
by angel lily
Summary: Songfic un homme décrivant sa dulcinée, l'élue de son coeur. Qui le fait tantôt souffrir tantôt se réjouir. Arrivera t il à la faire succomber et de quelle manière?


**Ceci est une song-fic écrite sur la chanson « notre dame de paris ». Le style du début diffère de celui de la fin, d'ailleurs vous le verrez par vous-même si vous continuez la lecture.**

Je suis là, à la fixer comme un idiot, alors qu'elle, se mouve gracieusement sous mes yeux.

Elle lève les bras, ajuste ses jambes pour enfin tournoyer, et fendre de l'air. Son corps tel une pétale de rose rouge qui virevolte aisément parmi les innombrables arbres d'une forêt, me rappelle celui d'un oiseau enchanteur prêt à s'envoler pour brasser avec ses ailes l'air frais d'une matinée magique, fin d'une nuit chaleureuse et douce. Cette pensée, ce rêve me fait perdre pied, et encore une fois je m'éloigne de la réalité afin de vivre et réaliser mes songes dans un monde où seul mon imagination est maîtresse, mais ce monde est aussi pour moi source de malheur, car une fois émergé je me rends compte que perdu dans mes fantasmes, je n'avais pas remarqué que la musique s'était tue, que mon ange s'était immobilisée, pour enfin quitter le monde des danses pour un monde plus réel, que la douce torture qu'elle m'infligeait avait pris fin. Et me voilà, droit devant me réprimandant, alors que moi je me perds dans la vision de ses lèvres pulpeuses et sensuelles, dans les gouttes de sueur qui perlent son front son visage, sa poitrine sans se rendre compte de la chance qu'elles ont de pouvoir caresser sa peau soyeuse qui attire inévitablement mes mains vers elle. Dénouement de l'histoire sa main chaude contre ma joue me fait ressentir mille et un frissons à la place de me faire souffrir car la souffrance charnelle n'est qu'un aperçu de ce que je peux souffrir en la voyant loin de moi ou les déchirures de mon cœur alors qu'elle est entre les bras d'un autre. Parfois je me demande à quoi sert encore de vivre si elle est loin de moi, mais sa simple image permet de me faire oublier cette idée, c'est pour la voir que je vis, pour me délecter de sa présence à moins de quelques mètres de moi, pour assister chaque jeudi à son entraînement de danse , pour faire souffrir le martyre à quiconque qui oserait lui faire du mal ne serait ce qu'en penser, c'est parce qu'elle vie que je vis, en espérant ne l'avoir qu'à moi ne serait qu'une minable petite minute, voilà pourquoi je vis. Que des raisons avec elle !

Belle

C'est un mot qu'on dirait inventer pour elle

Quand elle danse et qu'elle met son corps à jour, tel  
Un oiseau qui étend ses ailes pour s'envoler  
Alors je sens l'enfer s'ouvrir sous mes pieds

J'ai posé mes yeux sous sa robe de gitane  
A quoi me sert encore de prier Notre-Dame ?  
Quel  
Est celui qui lui jettera la première pierre ?  
Celui-là ne mérite pas d'être sur terre

Ô Lucifer !  
Oh ! Laisse-moi rien qu'une fois  
Glisser mes doigts dans les cheveux d'Esméralda

Parfois, il m'arrive de me demander aussi, si elle n'existe pas seulement pour m faire souffrir, chaque jour en contemplant, ses cheveux incarnant le feu qui rebondissent en de gracieuses vagues le long de son dos, ses prunelles vertes à en faire pâlir de jalousie les émeraudes même, son petit nez retroussé qui trône fièrement au milieu de son visage angélique et il a de quoi je vous le certifie car jamais je n'ai vu un nez évoquant de la même manière la droiture et l'aumône, la beauté et la grâce pour finir avec de gourmandes lèvres roses appelant les baisers pincées lorsqu'elle est en colère le plus souvent contre moi ou encore étirées en un ravageant sourire divin qui en ferait damner plus d'un saint. Mais le supplice ne peut devenir insupportable qu'en joignant au visage le reste de son corps. Un corps parfait, mince sans être ni maigre ni grosse, des formes où il faut y en avoir suffisamment pour faire tourner toutes les têtes masculines de Poudlard, et pour dire que dame nature ut généreuse le jour où je suis née. Mais le plus attirant en elle est sans doute qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte, ni que son rire cristallin fait chavirer des cœurs, ni que sa démarche fière et gracieuse fait retenir des souffles, le tout couronner de son naturel déroutant : Lily Evans est la tentation et le désir incarnés.

Mais pourquoi de tous ses prétendants suis-je le plus martyrisé ? Le plus rejeté ? Est-ce de ma faute si je ne puis détourner mes yeux de sa personne ? Ou encore si je ne puis m'empêcher de l'admirer lorsqu'elle est tout excitée à l'idée de connaître une réponse à la question posée en cours au point d'en oublier mes repères et mon entourage ? Même Sirius mon frère de cœur m'en blâme. Est- ce un crime de l'aimer éperdument, à la folie alors qu'au début elle ne signifiait pour moi qu'un insignifiant pari avec Sirius alors qu'au début elle n'était qu'une fille parmi d'autres à peupler la planète terre ? Mais non aujourd'hui elle est la fille celle qui a marqué, qui a gagné, qui contrôle. Je ris de moi en m'apercevant à quel point j'en suis arrivé à cause d'un pari tout en espérant secrètement pouvoir un jour la posséder un jour pour moi seul.

Belle

Est-ce le diable qui s'est incarné en elle  
Pour détourner mes yeux du Dieu éternel ?  
Qui a mis dans mon être ce désir charnel  
Pour m'empêcher de regarder vers le Ciel ?

Elle porte en elle le péché originel  
La désirer fait-il de moi un criminel ?  
Celle  
Qu'on prenait pour une fille de joie, une fille de rien  
Semble soudain porter la croix du genre humain

Ô Notre-Dame !  
Oh ! Laisse-moi rien qu'une fois  
Pousser la porte du jardin d'Esméralda

Ce soir, c'est décidé, je lui demanderai pour la dernière fois, d'ailleurs je n'ai pas le choix, ce soir c'est le bal de fin d'année, celui où tous les 7ème année sont sensés aller accompagnés, pourtant tous les deux on y va tous seuls, ce n'est pas faute d'invitation pour aucuns de nous, mais moi, pour une raison sombre que je n'arrive à élucider, je ne lui ai pas demandé et elle ne me l'a pas demandé non plus alors que faire des autres ? Pour ce qui la concerne elle je l'ignore ? Peut-être est-ce pour les mêmes raisons ou encore pour ne pas être dérangé.

Mais ce soir malgré sa beauté aveuglante, j'ai décidé de foncer et de me comporter en le gryffondor que je suis qu'elle accepte ou pas. L'essentiel est que je lui aurai clairement expliqué et représenté mes sentiments.

Là voilà au beau milieu de la piste de danse tournoyant entre les bras d'un Serdaigle que je ne connais que de vue préfet de son statut. J'avance aussi accompagné d'une fille dont j'ignore même le nom mais qui me révulse par le seul maquillage qu'elle porte sur le visage. Mais c'était la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour m'approcher de la piste de danse, juste à côté d'elle l'effleurant presque parfois à l'épaule. Mais soudainement elle se retire des bras du jeune homme pour je ne sais quelle raison. Peut être m'a-t-elle vu ? ou encore a-t-elle ressentie mon frôlement ? Seul Merlin le sait. Ce que je sais par contre moi c'est que ce moment est le plus propice pour aller lui parler, d'ailleurs je m'éloigne doucement de la fille avec laquelle je dansais ; désolé mais ma dulcinée est enfin seule.

_« Bonsoir Lily et s'il te plaît ne dis surtout rien avant que je n'aie fini. Je ne sais pas ce que ce soir a de différent des autres jours, peut-être parce qu'aujourd'hui j'ai décidé que ça serait la dernière fois où je t'embête ; je l'ignore. Je sais que ce que je vais dire ne va pas te plaire, mais je me dois d'être sincère avec toi, j'ai passé toute la soirée à te surveiller guettant le moment propice pour te dire ceci : Je t'aime et ça il n'y a que toi qui l'ignore, j'offrirais ma vie pour la tienne, jamais je n'ai ressenti la même chose de toute ma vie pour quelqu'un d'autre, ta présence seule suffit à me réjouir et me faire perdre tous me moyens, te parler me fait carrément oublier qu'un monde existe autour de moi, même tes gifles étaient sacrés pour moi puisque elles étaient les seules occasions où nos peaux respectives se touchaient, ta tristesse me consume et ta joie me redonne vie. Je sais qu'en ce moment tu dois me prendre pour le plus grand débile si ce ne serait pas le plus grand menteur mais je te jure sur ce que j'ai de plus chère que de toute ma vie je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère ; en ce moment je ne te demande pas de sortir avec moi, mais de me donner une chance de pouvoir espérer qu'un jour mes rêves se concrétiseront. Si tu es d'accord accorde moi cette danse si tu ne l'es pas alors il te suffit de détourner ton visage_ »

Je la regardai dans les yeux le cœur battant à tout rompre, les sens en alerte, ma appréhension avait atteint son paroxysme, je déglutis avec difficulté, j'arrêtai même de respirer quand elle baissa la tête pour sécher les larme qui avaient coulé de ses yeux et pour mieux relever la tête me tendant sa main pour l'accompagner le temps d'une valse, notre danse préférée, vous direz que le destin fait bien le choses, je vous direz que Sirius est un ami incomparable.

A la fin de la danse, durant laquelle tout le monde s'est écarté de la piste de danse pour admirer le spectacle à la fois époustouflant et attendrissant que l'on offrait, les joues rougies par l'effort, le front en sueur ma belle Esméralda se leva sur la pointe des pieds afin de coller se lèvres aux miennes en un tourbillon de sentiments nouveaux qui m'assaillirent de tous côtés. Vous dire que j'étais heureux serait vous mentir, vous dire que j'allai sauter de joie serait un euphémisme. Ce soir là je ne me rendis même pas compte e comment j'étais revenu à mon dortoir, pourtant je n'avais rien bu même pas une goutte pour me donner du courage comme me l'avais conseillé Sirius, mis le seul souvenir dont je peux vous parler est le baiser, notre baiser, notre premier baiser, car ce biser signalait le début d'une nouvelle ère mais aussi deux destins scellaient à jamais, à la vie et à la mort.

Belle

Malgré ses grands yeux noirs qui vous ensorcellent  
La demoiselle serait-elle encore pucelle ?  
Quand ses mouvements me font voir monts et merveilles  
Sous son jupon aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel

Ma dulcinée laissez-moi vous être infidèle  
Avant de vous avoir mené jusqu'à l'autel  
Quel  
Est l'homme qui détournerait son regard d'elle  
Sous peine d'être changé en statue de sel

Ô Fleur de Lys  
Je ne suis pas homme de foi  
J'irai cueillir la fleur d'amour d'Esméralda

Belle, ce mot ne peut malheureusement rien vous représenter, ni mon épouse, ni ma femme enceinte et mettant au monde le fruit de notre amour, et pour cause elle est tout simplement indescriptible. Aujourd'hui je l'ai pour l'éternité, aujourd'hui je la possède pour moi seul.

Ma femme, ma fleur de lys, ma vie, ma beauté

**SVP une review ! ça vous a plu, beaucoup, un peu, pas du tout. Je veux tout savoir**

**Merci d'avance**


End file.
